elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blade of Woe (Skyrim)
Should it be mentioned that this item has a slower attack speed than a regular dagger? 06:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Does it? if someone can get proof, add away 19:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Blade of Woe also has a power attack identical to that of a sword, not the typical double strike dagger move. 22:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cannot remove stolen tag I pickpocketed Astrid to get the blade of woe during the dark brotherhood questline. it has a stolen tag and i never tried removing it. i then finished the dark brotherhood and recieved the other blade. i recently tried getting rid of the stolen tag, but found the it CANNOT be removed. when a fence buys the blade, it appears in their inventory still marked as stolen! anyone else have this problem? or know anything that'll help? I can't use console(xbox360) so it looks like it's bugged! (by the way everything else that has stolen tags has the tag removed when they buy it, just not on the blade of woe) Killashley (talk) 14:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Find a generic guard in a city, reverse-pickpocket the Blade of Woe, and execute him/her quietly to avoid the bounty. Grab the Blade from the guard's corpse. Try that. Dairydian (talk) 06:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No wait, that won't work either. Let me check a thing or two. Dairydian (talk) 06:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Same problem here, can't find any way to get rid of it. Any luck with it yet? 11:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Third Blade of Woe I have not gotten far enough in the Dark Brotherhood questline to steal the Blade of Woe the suggested way, but I did find it possible to steal one from Astrid while in the abandoned shack at the very beginning of the Brotherhood questline. I think that it will be possible for me to get three by also steeling the one mentioned, and then recieving the official one. I have not yet attempted to remove the stolen label on the one that I currently own. I'm new to wikis, and if someone can confirm and post on the main page, that would be good because, I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Missing Blade of Woe I keep my Blade of Woe on a weapon rack in the Dawnstar Sanctuary when I'm not using it. I went to get it and its gone. I looked in every container in the sanctuary, both of the new recruits' inventory, and in all of the containers in my house and I can't find it anywhere. If someone knows something that would help me I would appreciate it. Shade Darkclaw (talk) 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Info added on 03:42, July 21, 2012 User 74.105.140.170 has changed the page, stating in the beginning that "This Blade was Forged by premithi II in the E2100 of Cyrodils exsistance". Other than spelling issues, is this even correct? I can't find any mention to a "premithi" in TES lore, and E2100 doesn't seem like any Elder Scrolls date I know. Can anyone help verify this? Zulfir (talk) 18:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Zulfir A way to remove the stolen flag! This is a working way to remove the stolen flag: First of all you gonna need the misdirection perk to steal equip gear from enemys, now sneak up on an enemy and steal all of their weapons, make sure no weapon is lying arround the enemy you steal from if yes clear all weapons in that area, i use the Dragon Bridge Overlook to do this trick, there are only two enemys and now weapons lying arround. The trick now is, when an enemy has no weapon in their inventory they start looking for weapons arround the area and equip them, now what you gonna do is drop the stolen blade of woe to the ground and let the enemy pick it up, after that you gonna need to kill the enemy, loot the corpse and the stolen flag will be removed, it seems like that if an enemy steals an item it gets the ownership of the NPC doing it, after you kill the enemy though the flag is cleared as if the item was in the loot pool of that enemy. This works on all enemys and all weapons/armor, the Bow of the Stag Prince can be unflagged that way to if you steal it. Zack.tiro (talk) 17:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zack Tiro There are not 2 types of Blade of Woe now? Playing in SSE and just finished the DB questline. As a reward thought I'd give myself the upgraded version with the 20hp/hit. spawned it in and its identical to the origional one. I've spawned both in, and though separate entities in your inventory, both have the 10hp/hit enchantment now. Could someone confirm this and then we can modify the page accordingly? I used both item codes 0009ccdc and 000964c9 And both seem to have the 10hp/hit enchantment. Willhelm555 (talk) 21:56, March 12, 2017 (UTC)